Shutter Bugged
Episode Synopsis Act 1 At Crossroads Jr. High, Molly recognizes a kid as Peter Fisher, a boy at Raye's school. While Serena is all for going there for an autograph, Amy would rather study for an upcoming math test. When Serena and Molly get to the school, Raye stops them and orders them back to their own school. Meanwhile, Peter falls off a cliff but is saved by "Maxfield Stanton", really Nephlite who infects his camera and gives it back to him. The next day, Serena finds out that Peter is starting a contest to find a supermodel. Luna gives Serena a communicator which she uses to call Amy, who is visibly annoyed about being called for personal reasons with it. Serena seriously considers telling Raye, but decides against it after remembering she was lectured for skipping school to go to Raye's in the first place. When her family is informed of this, along with Andrew and Darien, who tells her how modeling works, Serena gets accepted for that Saturday. While practicing, Serena remembers the need to bring a swimsuit. At the swimming pool, Luna gets suspicious of Peter. While Serena, Molly and Ms. Haruna get changed, Luna investigates, noticing 5 girls vanishing in front of Peter's camera. Upon witnessing this, Luna realizes the Negaverse is at work! Act 2 Despite being warned about the trouble, Serena stays focused on her snapshot but calls Amy about Luna's warning anyway. When Luna notices Serena advancing, she takes one of her bows and leads her into the pool room, away from the camera with enough time to witness her friends being captured by the camera. Upon realizing Luna was right, Serena confronts Peter and transforms into Sailor Moon. Despite being able to disarm Peter of the camera, Sailor Moon is confronted by a Negamonster named Kyameran who captures Peter and gets Luna who jumps in her way of Sailor Moon. Before she can get the "Meatball Head" though, Sailors Mercury and Mars come to the rescue, but get caught by the camera anyway. Act 3 When it appears that all is lost, Sailor Moon discovers she's cornered against a mirror and tricks Kyameran into zapping herself, then dusts her with Moon Tiara Magic. After everyone is rescued, Sailor Moon is astounded that she actually stopped the Negaverse alone. At the old mansion, Nephlite is disappointed that he couldn't destroy Sailor Moon despite having her cornered at the last minute. Zoycite insults that he must have underestimated Sailor Moon, just like Jedite did. This doesn't faze Nephlite who vows that since he got Sailors Mercury and Mars, he may be able to defeat all three of them sooner or later. Back at Serena's house, Peter calls off the contest but is inspired by some sort of Moon Princess, with Serena dreaming that she herself is one. Trivia *First time Sailor Moon stops evil alone since Sailor Mercury joins the ranks. Quotes "Amazing! I actually saved everyone on my own!" Sailor Moon Sailor Moon just stopped a Negaverse scheme without help, much to her own surprise. "What's happening? The stars are fading." Nephlite "(Evil Laugh) Looks like Sailor Moon's turned your plan into moon dust Nephlite." Zoycite "It can't be Zoycite! I was so close. I almost had that Frisbee-throwing brat!" Nephlite "Well, obviously, you've got the same problem that Jedite did, Nephlite. You underestimated Sailor Moon. Fool." Zoycite "Be quiet. Tell Queen Beryl that my next plan will get rid of Sailor Moon and her annoying Sailor friends once and for all." Nephlite "What makes you so sure?" Zoycite "I had 2 of those Sailor Scouts captured, so they're not invincible. (laughs evilly) Don't worry, I'll still gather enough energy to free the Negaforce and get rid of those Scouts!" Nephlite Nephlite just lost to the Sailor Scouts again, with Zoycite mocking him.Category:Episodes focusing on Nephlite Category:Episodes focusing on Sailor Moon Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Negaverse Episodes